Destino
by MetalDetectorLvsq
Summary: — Rach, sabes que al final te encontraré— estiró con rapidez sábana abultada extrañamente en el piso, que tenía forma de una persona acurrucada en el mismo, aunque debajo de la tela solo encontró un par de almohadones naranjas. Sonrió y suspiró, su hija se volvía más y más astuta con el pasar del tiempo. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer:** La saga y todo lo referente a Percy Jackson no son de mi autoría, le pertenecen al Tio Rick.

 _Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

 **Destino.**

— Te vooy a encontrar...— susurraba un hombre pelirrojo caminando ligeramente encorvado por entre los lujosos muebles que habían en la habitación. Pasó de largo un juego de sillones de cuero negro con una mesa de vidrio en medio de ellas para dirigirse hacia la vitrina en la que reposaban juegos variados de vasos y copas de vidrio y cristal junto con algunas pocas tazas de colección y botellas de vino. Los ojos verdes del hombre se movían con avidez por todos los lugares en los que pudiera caber una niña de seis años un tanto pasada de azúcar en su desayuno. Se acercó lentamente a la sala de juegos de su hija— Rach, sabes que al final te encontraré— estiró con rapidez sábana abultada extrañamente en el piso, que tenía forma de una persona acurrucada en el mismo, aunque debajo de la tela solo encontró un par de almohadones naranjas. Sonrió y suspiró, su hija se volvía más y más astuta con el pasar del tiempo.

Miró el armario de madera pulida recostada por la inmaculada pared blanca, una de sus puertas estaba semi-abierta, por lo que el señor Dare dió pasos fuertes fingiendo alejarse y diciendo a la vez— seguro se habrá escondido en mi habitación de nuevo— cerró la puerta pero de hacia adentro, sin hacer ningún solo sonido para que la niña pensara que había salido, y silenciosamente se escondió atras de una de las cortinas que cubría la ventana de la habitación, la cortina tenía un aroma a pintura y perfume de hombre, el cual la pequeña Rachel solía robar de su armario por el simple placer de olerlo ella misma.

Escuchó una risa suave y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, estiró un poco el cuello, lo suficiente como para ver con un ojo lo que su niña pelirroja haría a continuación.

Rachel salió de entre sus vestidos, el mejor lugar para ella, muchos de sus vestidos eran de color rojo o naranja fuerte, lo cual camuflaba perfectamente sus cabellos color fuego.

Apenas había apoyado uno de sus pies enfundados en unas coloridas medias, cuando se tambaleó hacia un lado, el señor Dare reaccionó con una velocidad increíble para un hombre de su avanzada edad, y empujó la cortina, corriendo y agarrando a la niña antes de que ésta caiga de frente a la cama, con la que hubiera chocado fuertemente de no haber sido por los reflejos de su padre.

Rachel agitaba los brazos frenéticamente, a lo cual el hombre no sabía cómo responder. Se sentó en la mullida alfombra presente a un costado de la cama color crema con diseños de princesas, intentando agarrar a su hija.

En uno de sus movimientos la pequeña giró y quedó de costado en la alfombra, a su lado su manito buscaba cosas en el piso, una hoja, un crayón de color azul. Aún inconsciente empezó a dibujar en el papel arrugado que había agarrado del piso. El señor Dare no podía hacer más que agarrarse las manos mirando espectante y completamente en blanco la escena que se desarrollaba en frente suyo. Se acercó a su niña y observó por encima de ella el garabato que intentaba culminar la misma. Era un cuadro de un caballo volador con... ¿un chico arriba de él? Y lo que sea que fuere el cuadrado con punta de atrás, en realidad, si se fijaba mucho, se notaban más detalles como un remolino en el cielo o un pequeño palo en la mano del muchacho.

Rachel dejó de convulsionar y arrugó el papel entre sus manos pequeñas, intentando esconderlo en alguna parte, aún inconscientemente. Su padre la levantó de la alfombra con suavidad y la alzó, abrazándola, mientras que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla derecha. Bajó a la niña, ahora dormida, en su cama, pronunciando con cuidado sus palabras.

— Creo que tu ya tienes un destino, mi pequeña problemática con pecas.

— Te... quiero... pa...— susurró la niña con la cara pegada a la almohada.

— Yo también, mi Rach— respondió él aún sabiendo que ella no podía escucharlo. Salió de la habitación no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la frente de su hija.

Al cerrar la puerta se encontró con una mujer rubia y elegante esperándolo cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Algún problema?— cuestionó con un brillo especial en los ojos, acercándose de a poco al hombre, sus pasos resonando en el limpio piso del salón.

— No, no. Solo que hemos leído un cuento muy emotivo—se secó las manos con el dorso de la mano acortando la distancia entre la mujer y él mismo y encerrando a la misma en un abrazo.

* * *

 **Palabras: 775.**


End file.
